


Sleeping with the Enemy

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Deceit, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Smut, Trevor is kind of an idiot in this fic, fake identity, i guess??, im really not sure what to tag this tbh, lying, smut probably, terf war? kind of, yeah there's gonna be smut who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: There's a new crew running around in Los Santos, and Trevor just so happens to be the one tasked with finding out more about them. But when a beautiful young woman enters the picture, he might might get a little distracted.





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first FAHC fic so please be patient with me as I get used to writing in the voices and such

“I don’t see why this job couldn’t have gone to Gavin or Michael.” Trevor said into his earpiece. Jack laughing on the other end. “I’m not exactly the best for field work.”

“They’re a little caught up with their own business.” She replied. “Besides, the Dominoes aren’t even that big of a threat right now. They’re still small, couldn’t even tell you whose in charge. We just wanna keep an eye on them, and if our information is correct, one of their own should be in that very hotel.” Trevor huffed, still not understanding what exactly he was supposed to be doing here. 

“How are we gonna get anything if I don’t know who I’m looking for?” He asked. 

“You’re just gonna have to keep your eyes open, Treyco. You heard the description just like the rest of us.” The line went dead in his ear, and Trevor had to stop himself from cursing. Turning to the bar. The information from the security footage from the heist the Dominoes had beat them to was not of much help. 

A maroon suit, and dark shoulder length hair. Dark makeup covering her face. A note left behind saying something about the Pearl hotel and a date.

Which was what lead Trevor to be sitting at the bar of one of the most high end hotels in Los Santos. 

“What’s your poison?” A smooth voice asked next to him. Snapping him out of his mental checklist. He turned to see a woman, purple hair flowing down her shoulders. She was dressed for a party. A dark blue velvet top and sleek black leather skirt. Thigh high stiletto boots on her legs. She was, decidedly, gorgeous. But definitely not who Trevor should have been looking for.

But, hell, might as well kill some time. Nothing wrong with an innocent flirt while he was on the watch.

“Tequila.” He told her, looking her over carefully. “And who might you be?” 

“You can call me Stella.” She held out her hand. “What can I call you?” 

“Trevor.” He took her hand, deeming her safe for at least a drink. Stella smirked, the corner of her purple lips quirking up. 

“Well, Trevor,” she took the stool next to him, “why don’t I buy you a drink and you tell me what I can do to get you to come upstairs with me.” She leaned back on the bar and bit her lip. Eyes studying his face. 

“I don’t know about that.” Trevor shook his head, only half joking. “I’m not too big on going into hotel rooms with strangers.” The woman was attractive, and Trevor couldn’t deny that he was at least a little bit intrigued. But he had a job to do.

“Shame.” She looked him over lazily before turning to the bartender and ordering two drinks he didn’t catch the name of. “You seem like you’d be a pretty good time.” The bartender placed two red drinks on the bar, Stella sliding one to Trevor. 

“I could say the same about you.” 

“Sure there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” She took a slow sip of her drink, looking at him over the rim of the glass. Trevor sipped at his own drink, holding back a grimace at the amount of sugar in the cocktail. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart.” Trevor put the drink down. “But I’m here on business. And, unfortunately, I don’t exactly think you’re included in that.” Stella pouted for a moment, then downed her cocktail. Pulling some cash from her top, along with a business card. 

“Your loss.” She handed him the card. “If you ever change your mind, Trevor, feel free to call me.” She slipped the cash to the bartender, shooting Trevor a wink as she stood. “But know that I’ve got quite a few people lining up.” She moved to leave, but Trevor grabbed her wrist loosely. Something in him telling him to keep her around a little while.

“Now what exactly are you playing at here?” He asked. The smirk graced her lips again as she slipped her wrist from his hold. 

“Have you changed your mind?” She laced their fingers together. A wicked look in her eye. 

“You haven’t even tried to convince me yet.” He smiled back at her, taking a slow sip of his drink. 

“Sure it’s a good idea?” She leaned down, whispering in his ear. “What would the rest of the Fakes think?” Trevor choked on his drink. 

“How did you know…”

“Please.” Stella rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows who the Fakes are. You thought I wouldn’t recognize you?” She laughed at Trevor’s shocked face. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” She ran a finger over his jaw. “I guess I should let you get back to work. Must be planning something big. Staking out a hotel like this. Not many would be brave enough to plan a heist on the Pearl.” 

“Guess you don’t know the Fakes as well as you thought.” Trevor decided to play along. Better she didn’t get in the middle of what was going down. 

“Guess I don’t.” She looked around the lobby, as if making sure she wouldn’t get caught, and kissed him.

The kiss only lasted a moment, but it left Trevor frozen in his seat. 

“Why don’t you call me when you’re finished up here.” She suggested. “And then we can pick up where we left off.” She released his hand and shot him another wink. Walking off to the elevators. 

…

Trevor sat in the lobby for several hours after Stella had left. Having no luck finding who he was looking for. There were a few almosts, but no one seemed to pique Trevor’s interest as the possible crew member. 

It was nearly morning when Trevor finally decided to call it quits. The card Stella had given him a weight in his pocket. He couldn’t lie that he thought about calling her. She was interesting, to say the least. And after a dead end assignment, it wouldn’t hurt to take his mind off of it a little bit. A bit of a distraction. He pulled the card out of his pocket.

__ Stella Damio   
_ Damio Party Planning  
_ __ (444)823-6098

Her proposition played through his head. Most people would be turned away by the fact he was a Fake. Not wanting to get mixed up in the dangers of his life. 

“Treyco.” Jack’s voice chirped in his ear. “I’m guessing you got nothing.” 

“You’d guess right.” He looked at the card, still pondering whether or not to call her. “I think I’m gonna call it.” 

“Might as well.” He could almost hear the shrug in her voice. “We’re not finding anything tonight. Get some sleep. We’ll try again another night.” 

“Will do Jack.” The line went dead again, and Trevor made his decision. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. 

“And the Swindler makes the call.” Stella’s voice chimed on the other end. 

“Didn’t think you’d be up.” A lie. She seemed like the type. 

“Maybe I was waiting for you. Get the job done?”

“That is not important.” He replied. “Now what room can I find you in?” 

“426.” 

“Be there right away.” 

“Hurry up, Treyco. I’m not a very patient woman.” 

“You’ve waited this long.” She laughed. “I’m sure you could wait another few minutes.” She hummed. 

“You’ll find I have less patience when I know I’m getting something.” 

“Who said you’re getting anything?” Trevor made sure the sarcasm in his voice was clear. “Maybe I just want to talk.” 

“No one ever calls me just to talk.” She assured. “I’m a party planner. And it sounds like you’re planning a party.” Trevor couldn’t help but laugh. “Now you better get up here before I change my mind.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He ended the call and makes his way to the elevators. The hotel was blissfully vacant at this hour. Finding the room in question easily. 

“Glad you could make it.” She opened the door before he even had the chance to knock. Wearing nothing but a set of lacy, light pink lingerie, and her boots. 

“What can is say,” Trevor stepped into the room. Closing the door behind him, “you made a very compelling argument.” He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to him. “Now what’s this I hear about a party?”

“Get in the bed and I’ll show you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this work! I have some really fun ideas for it!


End file.
